<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Parts by CallMeTricky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087476">Missing Parts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTricky/pseuds/CallMeTricky'>CallMeTricky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, First publicized fic- Judge me., Implied Relationships, M/M, No one questions Soundwave., Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTricky/pseuds/CallMeTricky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave picks up some signals he thought were gone forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosmos &amp; Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Old Man Smith was checking up on his livestock, determined to chase away the townie punks who thought it would be fun to tip his cows. That was when he saw it. The streak of a shooting star crosses the sky, flaring brightly in stark contrast to the blackness surrounding it. At least, what he thought was a star until it slowed. Brought to a near halt and began to hover in the open sky, it gently pulses above his land. </p><p>It takes him a long time to realize what he was staring at. He’s staring at a genuine UFO.</p><p>He has to call his wife.</p><p>Scrambling to get his phone out, the man rapidly dials the number. She isn’t going to believe this, he’s going to be famous, he will be renowned, he will- AH! Old Man Smith jerks back in pain as a horrendous screech of feedback shrieks from the phone speakers. Dropping the object, Smith looks up. The sky is once again filled with normal, distant, stars.</p><p>No UFO. Not even a cloud.<br/>
</p><p>Thousands of miles away, Soundwave is watching. Always watching.</p><p>On the nemesis Soundwave pauses in his work, staring at the screen as an unusual data burst feeds through his scanners. Five signals. Five signals he recognizes. Pushing back from his station, the decepticon walks off the bridge. The vehicons look up at the sudden exit of their commander but none move to stop him. Not that anyone would dare to try. Even Starscream may question his actions but never would he be brave enough to actually stop the third in command from leaving through a groundbridge. </p><p>Stepping out into the cool night, Soundwave feels the frost covered grass crunch beneath his feet. The only lifeforms around are the planet’s less sentient fauna. Soundwave believes they’re called squirrels and insects. Nothing around to interfere.</p><p>The clouds part as a UFO drifts down, transforming before it reaches the earth to land heavily on green plated pedes. The mech stands to his full height and steps towards the decepticon. Soundwave has to tilt back in order to look the spacer directly in the faceplate.</p><p>“Knew you’d show up if I sent out a signal.” Soundwave can hear the smile in his voice. The kind of warm affection that makes him twitch uncomfortably after so long at war. “No matter where I am. You always hear when I call your name.”</p><p>The mech steps forward. Black shapes dot his legs and arms, which Soundwave’s screen locks onto. The shapes click and fold out, taking the form of four figures as they hit the ground- One flying, two bipedal and one crouched on all four paws. </p><p>“Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage: …. Safe….” </p><p>The red edged deployer beams as he looks up at Soundwave, “Boss, you’re ok!”</p><p>That does it for any form of composure Soundwave might have been sustaining. A static-filled keen escapes him as the spymaster drops to his knees. The four rush forward. It’s been so long! So long without the feeling of their minds brushing against his own. Soundwave thought them dead but here they are, safe and sound! It's almost too much for him to bear. </p><p>The deployers click into place around his frame and Soundwave could sob with happiness as he feels the feedback loop that had been missing for so long. Laserbeak trills with the same glee. It’s as if missing parts of his spark have returned… and he has the Autobot before them to thank. </p><p>Visor dimmed with happiness at the reunion taking place, said Autobot glances back up to the stars, “I should... get going. I’m glad I could get you guys back together. Be safe ok? I need to head off before Ultra Magnus realizes I’m here.” </p><p>Soundwave’s helm snaps up as the mech shifts to leave, a tendril whips out to wrap around his leg and halt the spacer’s ascent to the sky. The Autobot turns to look back- unafraid but confused. </p><p>It's been centuries since Soundwave has spoken to him, even longer since they’ve seen each other in person. They not only reunite after so much time but he brings back dear lost friends, and the mech plans to leave without another thought? </p><p>Cosmos isn’t getting away that easy. </p><p>A harsh tug and the UFO comes tumbling back down, where Soundwave sweeps the Autobot off his feet (as best he can) and holds him close. His tendrils wrap around both of them several times to assure there’s no chance of escape.</p><p>“The Wreckers: Can wait. Cosmos: been gone too long.” </p><p>Cosmos looks ready to argue, turning in the tight hold to face Soundwave fully, but pauses upon seeing the mech’s expressionless visor buried into his chassis. The Decepticon doesn’t know what he sees but in the next moment Cosmos lets out a soft sigh and relaxes against his frame.</p><p>“I guess … one night wouldn’t be a problem. Next time we see each other we’ll probably be shooting anyways!” Cosmos says, trying to softly laugh away the morbid but all too true joke, “We can also discuss what disrespectful little slaggers your deployers are to those who help them.” He tacks on slightly louder, as if Rumble and Frenzy can’t hear him perfectly well from where they’re situated on the ‘con’s shoulders, “I am not a Frisbee!”</p><p>“Fine,” Rumble calls from Soundwave’s right, “Whatever you say, burrito.”</p><p>“I am not an ‘extra stuffed burrito’ either! I show them human tv ONCE and suddenly they have a whole new vocabulary to insult me with!”</p><p>Soundwave does something he hasn’t indulged in for nearly half a million years. He laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the moment I have plans to make this a series following the episodes of Prime, only with the addition of Cosmos and how that may change (or not change) the outcome/dynamics of the show. </p><p>I make no promises about the speed that this will actually happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>